Forever Yours
by Proudunicornwarrior
Summary: Remus loves Sirius, and Sirius loves Remus. How long can it possibly be before they find out?
1. Chapter 1

Remus curled up in the comfortable armchair in front of the crackling fire, studying in the Gryffindor common room as students laughed and talked and generally caused mayhem all around him. Small for his age, he looked more like a first-year than the fifth-year he was. Peering intently at an account of the Goblin Wars of 1546, Remus didn't notice anything around him until Sirius sat on top of his history book, crushing the smaller boy in the process. Remus's cheeks tinted pink as he tried unsuccessfully to shove Sirius off.

"Get offa me, Padfoot!" he cried, trying to dislodge himself from the armchair before Sirius could notice how unsettled he was.

"Aw, Moony, I'm not that bad, am I?" Sirius pouted, and Remus's heart almost tumbled out of his throat. When Sirius's eyes went wide like that, Remus knew that he had to get out of there before he ended up embarrassing himself. Forcefully removing himself from underneath Sirius, he pulled his book to his chest and muttered an excuse. Cheeks now flaming red, he raced up the stairs before anyone could see his…condition, and threw open the dorm door.

Tossing himself onto his bed, Remus unbuttoned his old trousers and pulled himself off in three long strokes. When the blissful tremors had stopped running through the small boy's body, Remus collapsed against his pillow and cursed himself for nearly giving his secret away. It was bad enough that he had a crush on another man when his parents were both homophobic, but on Sirius of all people...Remus had long ago accepted the fact that he would never be able to tell Sirius, but it was moments like these when he was nearly very persuaded otherwise. Curling into a small, misery-racked ball, Remus fell asleep, his dreams haunted by images of Sirius's face.

After Remus had run away from him, Sirius's first thought was that Remus was sick, and that he should go run after him. Getting up from the chair, he was interrupted both by another thought, and James: the thought being that maybe he had said or done something to upset Moony, and that it might be better to leave him alone; James, being much more intrusive, leaping in front of him with four bottles of butterbeer. Sirius, being the teenage boy he was, had been instantly distracted by the thought of the warm beverage and had drunk his fill, deciding to talk to Remus later.

"Later" was at eleven thirty, an hour after Remus had raced up and away from Sirius. Seeing the extra bottle, he had decided to bring it up to Moony. Seeing as James was now dancing the can-can, complete with vocals, with an equally drunk Lily Evans (he figured that James had finally convinced her that even Prefects could let loose once in a while), Sirius decided that he didn't need any more butterbeer. And Wormtail was, well, Wormtail. Grabbing his own half-empty bottle, he walked up the stairs and twisted open the handle. The dorm was dark, and it looked like Remus was asleep, but tomorrow WAS Saturday. Crossing over to sit on his bed which mirrored Moony's, Sirius leaned close to his face.

"Moonyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy-" he wailed, the sound echoing in the small room. Remus jerked up, a wild look in his eyes, until he saw Sirius rolling around on the floor, wracked with fits of laughter. His expression changed from panic to confusion, to exasperation and a tiny bit of anger, and finally to a fond look of something Sirius couldn't place. Affection? No, that didn't seem like it. He was interrupted out of his reverie by Moony's high, soft voice.

"How drunk are you, Padfoot?" he asked, sounding slightly like a fussing mother. Sirius grinned, and showed the only half empty bottle.

"Not drunk at all. I've only had half of one, unlike James and Lily. They're dancing the can-can Dow there right now, and the entire Gryffindor house is cheering them on. Besides you and I, anyway." Just at that moment, a loud cheer came up from the Common room.

"I can hear," Moony replied wryly, corners of his mouth twitching like he was trying not to laugh. The sounds of laughter and drunken singing were audible through the floor.

"Anyway, I've brought you a bottle," Sirius said, holding out the butterbeer like a piece offering. Accepting it, Remus popped open the top in a practiced motion and mock-toasted Sirius. Picking up his own half empty bottle, Sirius clinked his against Remus's and the two boys drank, the warm liquid sliding down their throats. Sitting silence, the two drank and listened to the ruckus coming from the Common Room, smiling whenever a clearly audible phrase could be heard from the drunken roar.

"Anyway, why did you run away from me before?" Sirius asked, nudging Remus a little with his elbow. Moony visibly stiffened, and a wide-eyed look akin to terror crossed his face. No! This couldn't be happening! He'd successfully avoided these types of questions and situations before, but how was he going to wriggle out of this one? Casting a quick glance over at Sirius's expectant face, Remus could tell he wasn't going to get out of this one.

"Uh…I, uh, I just wanted to…um, go to bed. Yeah, I just felt really tired," Remus finished somewhat lamely. Looking up at Sirius's incredulous face, he cried, "Well, I did!"

"Moony, you're terrible at lying," Sirius replied, and Remus's cheeks flamed red. Thankfully, he didn't pursue the subject any further. Again, the two boys drank, Remus now feverishly plotting ways to avoid the subject and Sirius plotting ways to get the former to talk.

"How about a game of truth or dare? I mean, we're too full of butterbeer to go back asleep, and there's nothing else to do," Sirius proposed. Maybe, just maybe, he could find out why Remus seemed o be avoiding him a little these days.

"Well…alright," Moony replied somewhat doubtfully. But it was true. There was nothing else to do, and besides, it was with Sirius. He would do anything for the handsome boy.

"I'll go first. Truth or dare?" Sirius asked, wondering which Remus would choose.

"Dare," Remus said confidently, sure that anything that Sirius would want him to do couldn't be worse than confessing his secret. Sirius pondered for a moment, and then spoke.

"Let me into your bed." At Remus's alarmed look, Sirius grinned. "What? It's cold, and your warm," he said, wrapping his arms around the thin, small boy. Remus's heart skipped a beat and his eyes widened as Sirius's strong arms held Remus close.

"S-sure," he stammered, pulling open the covers. Sirius clambered in, and Remus relaxed, only to feel Padfoot pull him into the bed as well. Stammering in protest, his cries were unheeded as Sirius pulled the sheets over Remus's body and curled up next to the now trembling werewolf. Wrapping his arms around him, Sirius rested his head in the crook between Remus's head and shoulder, his lips pressing into Remus's collarbone. This didn't help Remus's tremors a bit, and he became very aware of a growing hardness in between his legs. Finding it slightly hard to concentrate, Remus opened his mouth only to forget what he was about to say.

"T-t-truth or d-dare?" he asked, extremely conscious of Sirius's hair tickling the back of his neck.

"Truth," Sirius promptly replied, his lips moving against Remus's neck. Remus took a couple of breaths that were meant to be calming but did absolutely nothing for Remus's libido.

"Why exactly did you leave the party downstairs and come up to be with me?" Remus asked, eyes wide and innocent-looking. Sirius took a deep breath.

"Moony, I really l-" he started, but was cut off by a drunken Wormtail staggering up. Catching him under the arms, the two boys pulled him to his bed. When the crisis was over, the question had been forgotten.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Hello! Thank you to everyone that reviewed 3. And also, special thanks to Melissa (dramioneforinfinity) for putting up with my constant rambling and telling me to keep going. Go check out her fanfic, it's a SYOT (submit your own tribute), and it's about the Hunger Games. Linky: ****.net/s/7655753/1/One_Chance**

**Btw: the title is from the song Forever Yours by Alex Day. He is an unsigned artist, who's song is currently in the top five on the UK charts. Go buy the song if you like it; the money goes to charity.**

**So here's the second chapter:**

When Remus and Sirius had successfully dragged a very drunk Peter to his bed, the game of Truth or Dare was renewed again. This time, Sirius pulled Remus into his own bed. Blushing, and trying to conceal his "problem", Remus tried to get into a position where Sirius wouldn't notice. Ending up with Sirius's arms wrapped around his stomach, Remus flushed an even deeper red as Sirius's lips nuzzled the back of his neck as he spoke.

"So, I get to go," Sirius said, hoping that Moony had forgotten his previous question. It seemed like he had, and Remus grinned. He had a great idea for whatever Sirius would choose.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Sirius said, clearly not learning from his past mistakes. Remus pondered for a moment, but quickly came up with a question.

"Who's the most attractive person in this school, to you anyway?"

"Uh…what do you mean by attractive?" Sirius asked, stalling. Of course, his answer would be Remus. The way his tongue slipped out of those pale pink lips whenever he was concentrating on something, and the way he smiled when Sirius had made a particularly funny joke, and the way his hands gripped his quill when he was writing, and the way that he sucked on his spoon when he was eating…he had to stop before his thoughts turned borderline pornographic. Shifting so that his legs were now clamped together against Remus's back, Sirius made sure that Moony didn't notice the hardness.

"Well, I mean physically attractive. Like, Brice Hummel, you know him, the one in Ravenclaw? He's got that wavy red hair, and his eyes are blue-green, and he's got that smile that makes you think you're the only person in the w-are you okay?" Remus trailed off, wondering why Sirius was now slack-jawed and staring at him.

"What did you just say?" Sirius asked, his eyes wide. Had he misheard Remus? Did he just describe…a guy? A boy, as being attractive? Did that mean Remus was gay? Did that mean…Sirius might have a chance?

"I just described Blaine Hummel as my standards of being attractive…oh fuck, you're homophobic, aren't you? You can't stand the fact that I'm gay, can't you? Oh no, no, no, no, no," Remus babbled, on the edge of hysteria. Trying to dislodge Sirius's arms from around his waist, he pushed himself off of the bed. Tears streaming and dripping onto his clothes, Remus tried unsuccessfully to get Sirius to let go of him. How could this happen? This was his worst nightmare, the one scenario that he'd wished would never happen. It had hurt when his parents had kicked him out of the house, and it had hurt when they'd told him they never wanted to see his face again, but Sirius…this was a whole new type of heartbreak.

"No! No, Moony, calm down, it's alright, it's alright, Remus, no, it's okay, I'm not homophobic, just surprised, come on, look at me," Sirius cried, grabbing Remus by the wrists to try and get him to stop trying to shake Sirius off. Rubbing his back, Sirius tried to get Remus to calm down, to stop crying. The boy's sobs eventually subsided, and he buried his face in Sirius's shirt, cheeks red from embarrassment.

"I'm sorry I freaked out," Remus said, voice slightly muffled through the fabric. He'd overreacted, and he was so embarrassed.

"It's alright," Sirius said with a deliriously happy smile. Remus was gay. He was gay. He didn't like girls, he liked boys. Sirius was a boy. He had a chance. Obvious facts rolled around in his head like a broken record, but unlike a broken record, Sirius had no urge to turn them off.

Remus wondered why Sirius looked so cheerful all of a sudden, but decided it was probably just Sirius being Sirius. It didn't help that when he smiled, his entire face lit up, like the lights during Christmas in the Great Hall, and when he talked, Remus could only fixate on his lips, and so many other little things that he loved about Sirius. He had it bad, Remus mused.

"Well, er, anyway, what's the answer to your truth?" Remus asked, trying to change his train of thought before he had to leap off the bed again and take a long, cold shower.

"It was who was the most attractive boy in this school, right?" Sirius stalled, trying to hold this off for as long as possible. He couldn't lie to those dark brown chocolate eyes, but he didn't exactly want Remus to know that he was hopelessly in love with him either.

"Yup."

"Er…well…uh…" Sirius trailed off, determinedly ignoring the red flush that was creeping up his neck. Remus was now looking at him curiously, and Sirius knew that he couldn't stall forever. Well, he had to tell Remus sometime, Sirius mused. Why not let it be now? After all, he couldn't just keep pretending. This was the perfect opportunity, and if Remus didn't feel the same way, then he was fucked and that was the end of it.

"Moony…the person I find most attractive in this school…is you."

**Authors Note: Sorry it's short, but it's 10:45, and I was supposed to be asleep an hour ago. *eye roll* what my mother doesn't know won't hurt her. Plus I wanted to drag it out, just so I can have a really nice smut scene in the next chapter Please reviewreviewreviewreview!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Merry Christmas! Gotta say, my favorite present was a Hogwarts poster that my brother spent hours on…3 Currently procrastinating by watching Glee videos and swooning over Klaine moments. Plus Darren Criss and Chris Colfer are really supermegafoxyawesomehot. Wish there'd be an AVPT.**

**Oh, and dramioneforinfinity: just in case you haven't figured it out: Breddan = Braedan (obviously), and Lissiva = Melissa + Sunniva. :P Now you'll have to work their deep undying love in for each other. Aren't I wonderful? **

**There will be slash and smut in here = boy/boy amazing marshmallow goodness. This is rated M for a reason. There will be warnings, so just skip the part in between if that type of thing makes you uncomfortable. **

**And also, this is my first smutty scene fic thing. Please leave feedback if you decide to read! Thank you to everyone who reviewed the first and second chapters: dramioneforinfinity, Evelyn, tami, Anna, and madmonkeyy.**

Remus's breath stuttered in his throat, and he felt like he'd just swallowed feathers. Had he heard Sirius right? _What_ did he just say? Did he say that he thought Remus John Lupin, teenage werewolf, and outcast from society, was attractive? Before he realized it, his face was bright red and his hands were shaking slightly. He couldn't believe it. Sirius thought_ he _was attractive. He had a chance. All the hours spent pining over him weren't wasted. Remus was on top of Cloud Nine, fuck, Cloud Nine hundred and ninety-nine. He could have floated away if it weren't for Sirius's red face in front of him.

Sirius was paralyzed with fear, scared to fucking death that Remus didn't feel the same way about him, or worse; he would be freaked out by Sirius's sudden confession, of well, sort of love. He didn't know how he would deal without Remus's affection and constant presence, and if he didn't say something RIGHT NOW, he would burst into a million pieces.

The silence stretched on and on until Sirius could feel tears pricking like needles in the corners of his eyes. Remus didn't. Remus _didn't._ Swallowing a huge sob and making a sound that seemed like half dying duck, half tortured bird, he wrapped his arms around his knees and made a half hearted attempt to staunch the tears that were now flowing freely from his eyes. Sirius couldn't bear to look up to see the look of shock and disgust that was surely on Remus's face, on Remus's beautiful face….Sobbing freely now, Sirius buried his head in his arms, not caring whether Remus or his friends or the whole entire fucking world saw him. It didn't matter, because the only thing he cared about was what Remus thought. And certainly, Remus would hate him from now on.

He was so lost in the depths of despair that he didn't even notice a tentative hand on his arm. Remus had crawled over until he was sitting right in front of Sirius, and _fuck,_ he need Remus to move his arm before he did something he'd probably regret later.

"Hey, it's alright, baby, it's okay, I feel the same, stop crying, it's okay" Remus said, stroking Sirius's arm. He hated seeing him like this, hated seeing the pain in his eyes. Sirius looked like he was hearing Remus's words underwater, and Remus kept repeating them, over and over until Sirius had stopped sobbing.

For awhile, it was awkward silence. And then Remus did something that was absolutely unlike him: he bent down, took Sirius's face in his hands, and kissed him.

Sirius made a strangled noise when he felt Remus's lips on his; they were every bit as soft and plump as he thought they would be. Unable to restrain himself, he reached up and tangled his fingers in Moony's downy brown hair, pulling him closer. The two boys mindlessly moaned as tongues and lips and teeth collided.

"Oh," sighed Sirius as Remus's hand crept to the buttons of his shirt. Honestly, he didn't care what happened as long as Remus kept his lips _there, right there_, and as long as he kept murmuring things into Sirius's mouth. Remus's talented hands worked their way down, pulling his shirt off with surprising strength.

*************************************************************************  
>M RATED SCENE STARTS<strong>

And then Remus's lips detached from Sirius's, and he let out a high pitchesd whine at the momentary loss. The whine was quickly dispersed into a gasp as Remus latched onto his sensitive nipple, making Sirius jerk upwards in Remus's grasp. Laughing slightly, Remus continued to tease Sirius relentlessly, making him whimper. When Remus was done, he'd been reduced to a begging mess.

Smiling indulgently, Remus dragged his knuckles across the straining bulge in Sirius's dark pants. Bucking upward before he could stop himself, Sirius whimpered again at the torturous contact.

"Eager, aren't we?" Remus whispered as he undid his own shirt and dropped it somewhere. This was a part of Remus that he had never known before. This confident, dominating, and goddamn sexy side was something that he was experiencing for the first time in his life. It was amazing, how this boy could have him wrapped around his finger as effortlessly as casting a Wingardium Leviosa.

Nodding a bit wantonly, Sirius could only watch breathlessly as Remus slid out of his shirt, and then his pants until he was standing there in only his boxers. Sirius moaned this time, and stood up to attack Remus's face with breathless kisses. Remus returned his advances with a level of affection that nearly bowled Sirius over. Pushing him onto the bed, Remus loomed over him with a look of possessiveness that took Sirius's breath away.

"We have all night."

**A/N: alright, Melissa, if you read this and you're like, scarred for life, I warned you. Btw, do you want me to get the glee dvds?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'M SORRY. Holy shit. Did not realize that making Remus dom for one chapter would make people upset. He won't be dom for this chapter: it'll be a top!Sirius and bottom!Remus. Since Sirius is still kind of in shock for admitting that he likes Remus, I thought that Remus should sort of take the initiative and jump in. Sirius will get back to normal in this chapter, I promise :)**

**And dramionforinfinity: you are TOTALLY AWESOME. What would I do with all these Hufflepuffs and wannabe ninjas without you? ;) **

**Warnings: MATURE CONTENT. Smut. Slash. Gay porn. How many times should I state this, before it's clear that a certain blonde Ravenclaw shouldn't read it? :) But this whole chapter will be shameless smutty goodness, and so please. You know who you are.**

**Just one more thing: Sorry if this seems too unrealistic. I am a straight girl who hasn't even had her first kiss…so the "experience" I've had is mostly limited to sitting at home on Friday nights, reading NC-17 fanfic. Yup. **

Sirius gaped, just for a few seconds, until his senses returned to him. Remus fucking Lupin had just blown his mind, literally. His brain was a huge mess right now, swirling with what Remus had just said: "We have all night." Sirius had never been one to pass up an opportunity, and why should he start now?

"Damn right we do," Sirius growled, using Quidditch-toned arms to grab Remus around the waist and flip him over onto his back. Remus giggled slightly but his giggles turned into a choked gulp of air as Sirius bent his head and started to reciprocate what the former had done earlier, flattening his tongue over a rosy pink nipple. Jerking his hips up involuntarily, Remus whined and twisted, unsuccessfully trying to get Sirius to apply _more._ Nuzzling his head against Remus's chest one more time, Sirius licked a path back up to Remus's mouth.

"Mmmmphh, Remus moaned into Sirius's mouth, hands fisting in Sirius's already messy and dark hair. Sirius was now toying with the waistband of Remus's boxers, intent on teasing him until he _begged_ for it. Moving his head to suck beneath Remus's ear, and relishing the high-pitched whimper that he let out, Sirius continued to shamelessly fondle Remus through his boxers.

"Oh," Remus gasped out as Sirius moved back down to Remus's nipple, and then further still until his face was nuzzled against Remus's hard-as-fuck cock. Pushing his cheek against it, Sirius enjoyed the sounds that Remus was making. Gasps and choked exclamations and whimpers and whines and moans…it was almost enough to make Sirius want to lose control and let Remus come. But he couldn't do that, at least not yet. What he could do was make this boy writhe and scream and beg for Sirius to have his way with him. And with that resolution, Sirius began to talk.

"Mmmmmmmm, you don't know what you do to me, Moony," he rambled, pretending to absentmindedly toy with the elastic that fit snugly around the other boy's slim hips. Remus drew in a choked breath.

"You don't know how incredibly fucking sexy you are, do you? Every single day, when you loosen your tie just a little, or in the mornings when you wake up and you've lost your shirt during the night…you drive me fucking crazy. And I think you need to be punished for that, hmmmm?" Sirius trailed off, slipping a slim finger down over the swell of Remus's ass. "What do you think?" he asked again, this time more forcefully.

"Y-yes, oh yes, oh please, oh Sirius!" Remus _screamed_ as Sirius finally reached into the front of his boxers and dragged them down, pulling them off his long legs. Grinning like he had just won the wizard lottery, Sirius licked his way back up to Remus's mouth and settled down in between his legs. Relishing the whimper that Remus let out against his mouth, Sirius started to rub against him.

Remus _screamed._

It felt amazing, the answering hardness that was Sirius's dick. Bucking up involuntarily, Remus mewled into Sirius's mouth as he was assaulted by an overload of senses. Once, twice, three times and Remus was coming, white ropes of cum spreading wetly all over his front. Sirius continued to rub against Remus's oversensitive body, but it wasn't soon before he was coming as well, moaning as his own seed mixed in with Remus'.

Panting hotly against each other, the two boys came down from their orgasms. Starting to feel sleepy, Remus curled into Sirius, resting his head in the dip between his shoulder and neck. Laughing slightly, Sirius spelled away the damp mess on the bed, and pulled Remus closer. Pressing a light kiss to his messy hair, Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus and pulled him closer.

But before he drifted off to sleep, Remus sleepily murmured something that Sirius almost didn't catch. "What does this mean? Are we…are we boyfriends now?"

Sirius's heart swelled with affection as he looked down at the blushing boy whose head was buried in his chest. "Only if you want to."

"I want to," Remus replied enthusiastically, or as enthusiastically he could get when he was half asleep. "I want to be yours," he murmured, drifting off drowsily into sleep.

"Of course," Sirius said softly to the now sleeping boy. "Forever yours."

**A/N: If you read this, Melissa, and you start acting weird around me or something, I'll be mad. And then I'll be sad. So please don't. :(**

**Anyway, it's over! Please tell me how it was, if you liked it, if I need to work on writing smut…it's my first one, though, so I know there's LOTS of room for improvement. I'm thinking of writing a Klaine fic for my next one, any plot ideas? ;) **

**And please . If you're a writer, then you know how precious review are and if you aren't, then let me tell you. They're an opportunity to make your writing better, and figure out what you can do to improve. In other words, they are like red vines to Ron (Avpm reference!) or like skin care products to Kurt. So please, take a moment if you haven't already and press that button. I sound like someone asking for donations. But thank you for reading!**


End file.
